


glowing dim as an ember

by Nervouslaughter508



Series: a song someone sings (once upon a december) [1]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Waltzing, not me channeling hester on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Hester doesn’t think much of Agatha’s engagement ball. She considers arranged marriages to be very problematic, and if she could, she would go on about them all night, but sadly, no one’s around to hear. She's considering leaving, in fact.But she can see the stirring of the crowd, someone is making their way through the crowd towards her, if the whispers give anything away. Hester curiously peers in that direction, until she feels a hand on her shoulder behind her. She turns quickly to see nothing.Agatha snorts and steps in front of her, looking- well, looking beautiful. Hester straightens up.(Well, maybe not)-----title from once upon a december
Relationships: Agatha/Hester (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: a song someone sings (once upon a december) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052768
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	glowing dim as an ember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebluxforxst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluxforxst/gifts).



> written for the unstoppable divy (@thebluxforxst go follow her on insta and tumblr! amazing edits and content all around) based off the prompt, "Dance With Me." I fell in love with this au and plan on making more oneshots that indirectly correspond with this once!

Hester doesn’t think much of Agatha’s engagement ball. She considers arranged marriages to be very problematic, and if she could, she would go on about them all night, but sadly, no one’s around to hear. Dot was swept off by one of Agatha’s ladies in waiting, while Anadil charms the nobles in the corner, her hand maiden closer than what would be considered appropriate. 

They might as well. It's a night for scandal, anyways. She’s heard the whispers that go on about the Ravenswood daughter in the low cut blouse and untied tie. She smirks, anyway, finishing her glass of apple cider and spice. Trousers? On a woman? Nonetheless, one with such a lowly social standing? The princesses clutch their pearls. 

It’s snowing outside, the reflection of the snow falling on the glass window cast down onto the dance floor. People eat this up, pointing up during their elaborate routines and smile, and briefly, Hester thinks about getting to glide on that floor as well. 

Someone is making their way through the crowd towards her, if the whispers give anything away. Hester curiously peers in that direction, until she feels a hand on her shoulder behind her. She turns quickly to see nothing. 

Agatha snorts and darts around her, looking- well, looking beautiful. Agatha’s always been unconventionally beautiful though, in a cotton dress with her feet bare in the woods behind her mother’s house. Her new dress, a dark blue with billowy sleeves and a red belt that bleeds into the skirt, is still pretty. Hester straightens up. 

(Well, maybe not)

“Hey,” Agatha says, sounding a bit self conscious. Hester’s the one beside Sophie who’s seen her as she really is, not this future bride in her ball. Just Agatha. 

“Hey,” Hester says, mentally telling herself to stop looking at her so hard. “You look good. I expected they would put you in one of the... poofy, gaudy dresses.” 

Agatha smirks. “So do you.” 

She’s just in a suit. 

But okay, maybe she does look good in a suit. 

“They tried to, but Sophie eventually gave up.” Agatha continues, spreading her skirt in her hands and watching the pleats expand. 

“As expected.” Hester says. 

“Dance with me?” Agatha asks suddenly, as if Hester would tell her no. 

“Wouldn’t you rather dance with him?” Hester holds off, motioning towards Tedros, who’s whispering closely with his brother, Prince Chaddick, on top of the balcony that oversees the entire floor. She's noticed the glances he's taken.

“If I wanted to dance with Tedros, I’d ask him,” Agatha dismisses. “You said you…”

“Would accept if you asked.” Hester says, standing and taking Agatha’s hand. “Just making sure.” 

Agatha’s shrewd grin is something to treasure as she leads Hester to a beautiful spot, in between the pillars, darker then the elaborate ballroom. It's colder, being closer to the windows. 

The candles mounted on the walls bob up and down excitedly like Hester’s heart when her hand finds Agatha's waist. Hers rests on her shoulder. Their left hands don’t intertwine, simply find each other in a feather light harmony, as Agatha spins to the crescendo. 

They two step easily to the beat, something neither slow or fast, but easy and paced. It's not stupidly elaborate like it was for the people on the floor. Agatha is carefully counting, watching her steps, until Hester speaks and breaks her out of it. 

“Looking pretty good Princess,” Hester says teasingly. “Pollux actually teaching you something?” 

Agatha huffs, blowing her uneven bangs out of her face. “Hardy har har. I swear he gets more joy out of watching me flinch then actually dance.” 

“You should get your fiancé to fire him.” Hester says. 

The corner of Agatha’s mouth pulls up. “Rather do it myself.” 

Hester cackles. “There she is.” 

“I’m still here Hester.” 

Hester swallows. The music ends with the chimes it began with. “I know.” 

They both stop, staying close. 

“This,” Agatha says, motioning between the two of them. “This is one thing I won’t let anyone change.” 

Hester breathes out. Somehow it’s everything she’s ever wanted to hear. “Us _and_ yourself. Promise.” 

“Promise.” Agatha says lowly and seals it with a kiss, cupping her face. Hester's hands wrap around the back of her neck, holding her closer. It’s still thrilling, like it was when they were just girls in the woods. 

Hester’s heart pounds impossibly fast, and she grins against Agatha’s lips. 

“What?” Agatha asks, smiling too, pressing their foreheads together. They begin to sway, easy, automatic. 

“I just… I missed you.” 

Agatha's smile becomes teasing. “What’s this? Affection?”

“I will leave you here,” Hester warns.

Agatha dips her, and brings her up slowly. “You’d miss me too much.” 

Hester buries her head in the crook of Agatha’s neck, and she thinks the truth of it will swallow her whole. “Yes, I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! if so, please leave kudos and comments, it would make my holiday season
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @castorfordean


End file.
